elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mila
|- | |} Mila ist eine Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im San Diego Zoo in Kalifornien (USA). Geburt und Herkunft Mila wurde etwa 1973 wild in Afrika geboren. Ihr näherer Herkunftsort ist nicht bekannt. Leben in den Zoos London (England) und Honolulu (USA) Mit neun Monaten wurde Mila gefangen und in den Zoo London (England) gebracht, wo sie für etwa zwei Jahre blieb. Sie ging im November 1976 in den Zoo Honolulu nach Hawaii und lebte dort für weitere zwei Jahre. Es wird berichtet, sie sei dort von einem anderen Elefanten schikaniert worden. Daher wurde sie vom dortigen Zoo abgegeben. Als Zirkuselefantin in Neuseeland 1978 kam sie so in den neuseeländischen Whirling Brothers Circus, mit dem sie fast dreißig Jahre umherzog. Während ihrer Reise mit dem Zirkus erhielt sie für die Auftritte in der Manege den Namen Jumbo. Mit 33 Jahren sollte sie - zusammen mit dem damaligen Zirkusinhaber Tony Ratcliffe - in den Ruhestand geschickt werden, allerdings fand sich zunächst keine feste Unterbringung für sie. Daher wurde sie zum Circus Loritz gegeben, wo sie als Gast unterkam und keine Auftritte mehr absolvieren musste. Leben im Franklin Zoo Übernahme durch Helen Schofield Im Jahr 2009 konnte dann Mila in den Franklin Zoo and Wildlife Sanctuary in der Stadt Tuakau auf der Nordinsel Neuseelands nahe Auckland überführt werden. Dort hatte die engagierte Tierärztin Helen Schofield den Zoo 2005 übernehmen können, wo sich nun ein Platz für Mila bot. Sie wurde anscheinend in Begleitung von Tony Ratcliffe am 28.11.2009 in den Zoo überführt, wo sie sehr nervös angekommen sein soll. Mit Hilfe von Spenden wurde eine eigene Anlage eingerichtet, und im Laufe der Zeit wurde sie friedlicher. Die Arbeit von Dr. Schofield galt dem Bemühen, Mila später in ein Elefantenreservat in die USA zu überführen. In Gesprächen war sie mit dem Sanctuary der Performing Animal Welfare Society (PAWS) in Kalifornien. thumb|300px|right|Mila / Jumbo African elephant has her daily warm water bath Tod von Helen Schofeld durch Mila Am 25.04.2012 kam es zum Tod von Helen Schofield bei einem Vorfall mit Mila. Nach Zeugen wurde sie von Mila hochgehoben und dann von ihr zerquetscht. Es wird ein Unfall vermutet, da Mila ansonsten mit ihrer Pflegerin sehr gut umgegangen ist. Ein Zeuge berichtete, sie habe vermutlich ein Kommando der Veterinärin falsch verstanden, als diese sie gebeten habe, sie herunterzulassen, und stattdessen dem Befehl "Down" gefolgt ist und in die Knie ging, wodurch es zum Tod gekommen ist. Nach dem Todesfall verhielt Mila sich ruhig. Sie wurde wie andere Tiere des Zoos bis zur Entscheidung über ihr weiteres Schicksal von Pflegern aus dem Zoo Auckland versorgt. In den Wochen vor dem Vorfall soll eine Dokumentation über Mila'''s Rehabilitation gefilmt worden sein. Anscheinend hat auch Helen Schofield die Sicherheitsregeln im Umgang mit '''Mila nicht beachtet, als sie zu ihr ins Gehege ging. Überlegungen zur Zukunft von Mila Der Zoo dementierte, dass Mila euthanasiert werden sollte. Das Angebot des Sanctuary in den USA blieb auch nach dem Vorfall bestehen, so dass die Möglichkeit bestand, sie dorthin zu bringen. Eine Übernahme in den Zoo Auckland wurde ausgeschlossen, da die dortige Elefantenkuh Burma Asiatin ist. Eine weitere Überlegung war die Übernahme der Stellung von Dr. Schofield durch eine andere Person und die weitere Versorgung von Mila in Tuakau. Die Polizei untersuchte den Vorfall. Nach dem Tod von Helen Schofield wurde der Zoo für das Publikum geschlossen. In den Folgemonaten wurden die anderen Tiere nach und nach an andere Haltungen abgegeben. Ein Jahr nach dem Unfall gehörte Mila zu den wenigen Tieren, die noch im Franklin Zoo lebten. Sie wurde von einer Elefantenexpertin betreut. Die Pläne bestanden weiterhin, sie an eine geeignete Haltung mit anderen Elefanten abzugeben. Leben im San Diego Zoo (USA) Im November 2013 reiste Mila dann in die USA. Sie traf am 14.11.2013 im San Diego Zoo ein, wo sie zunächst in Quarantäne gehalten wird. Der San Diego Zoo hält neben einer Gruppe von Asiatischen Elefanten auch Afrikaner. Nachdem lange Zeit nur der Afrikanerin Tembo neben den Asiaten dort gehalten wurde, gibt es seit dem März 2012 auch eine weitere Afrikanerin, Shaba, aus dem Tucson Reid Park Zoo aus Arizona. Nach drei Monaten in Quarantäne wurde Mila am 18.02.2014 erstmals in Sicht- und Rüsselkontakt mit der Asiatin Mary, der Leitkuh der Elefantengruppe, gebracht, wobei ein Schutzgitter zwischen ihnen stand. Beide Kühe nahmen miteinander Kontakt auf. Berichten zufolge war dies für Mila der erste Kontakt mit anderen Elefanten seit 37 Jahren. Am 14.März 2017 ist Mila verstorben. Weblinks *Jumbo (Mila, Melanie Kai, Mele Kahea) at Franklin Zoo and Wildlife sanctuary, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Jumbo (Mila), African elephant plays in her new enclosure, Mitteilung des Franklin Zoos zu Milas neuem Leben in Tuakau auf www.franklinzoo.co.nz. *Elephant was following circus order: witness, Artikel zu Mila und dem Tod ihrer Ärztin und Pflegerin auf www.nzherald.co.nz. *Doco on crushed zoo keeper in the works, Bericht zu den Folgen des Todesfalles auf www.stuff.co.nz. *Franklin Zoo ‘not considering’ euthanising elephant Mila, Artikel zum Dementi von Tötungsplänen auf www.3news.co.nz. *Remembering the Sacrifice of Dr Helen Schofield, Mitteilung des Zoos zum einjährigen Todestag von Dr. Helen Schofield auf www.scoop.co.nz. *The life of Mila, Videos über Milas Leben nach dem tödlichen Unfall auf www.3news.co.nz. *Mila the Elephant Arrives at San Diego Zoo, Bericht zu Milas Ankunft in San Diego auf www.nbcsandiego.com. *New Introductions for Elephants at San Diego Zoo, Nachricht des San Diego Zoos zur Zusammenführung mit Mary auf blogs.sandiegozoo.org. *Dead zookeeper's dream realised, Bericht aus Neuseeland über die Zusammenführung in San Diego auf tvnz.co.nz. *Beloved circus elephant Jumbo dies at San Diego Zoo Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo London Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Zoo Honolulu Kategorie:Neuseeland Kategorie:Whirling Brothers Circus Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Circus Loritz Kategorie:Franklin Zoo Kategorie:Kalifornien Kategorie:San Diego Zoo Kategorie:Hawaii